Kristy's Dream Wedding
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: When Bert asked Kristy to marry him, she was very excited. She couldn't wait to get married. She isn't so sure what type of wedding she would like. She wants to have wedding of her dreams.
1. Kristy's Surprise Gift

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was with my boyfriend, Bart Taylor, at a mall. My best friend, Mary Anne Spier, was down from Maine. We're in college. I'm in my third year. I'm Kristy Thomas and I'm 21. I currently live in Stoneybrook, Connectiut.

Mary Anne moved to Maine when we were still teenagers because her father, who's a lawyer, was promoted and transferred. I was glad when she came back for college. Her son, Cameron Richard, was with us. He's four years old. Mary Anne got pregnant at 16 and gave birth to him at age 17. She's a great mother. Her grandmother died just after she found out she was pregnant.

We all attend Stoneybrook Community College. I plan to continue to coach my softball team after college, which I'm studying for. I love sports. Mary Anne choose to study to be a fashion designer. She also works at Portland Public Library as a librarian when she's not in school. She goes back during school vacations. She plans to quit once she gets a job at Stamford Repair Shop. That's her dream job.

Mary Anne hasn't been feeling well lately. She's a brittle diabetic, but she can handle it just fine. Her blood sugar has been too crazy.

"I would like to ask you something later," said Bart.

"Okay," I said.

We were heading to shop for some more school stuff. We needed more notebooks for our Spring classes. We just got our schedules. We'd be doing three classes each. Bart attends the same college as us. He also wants to coach his softball team. My team is the Krushers and Bart coaches Bashers.

Later, we were at Mary Anne's apartment. She was doing homework when her blood sugar is low, but felt better after she used insulin. She takes taking care of her diabetes.

"Do you want to join us for dinner, Mary Anne? You should be done with your homework, right?" asked Bart.

"I would like to, but I have to study," said Mary Anne.

"That's okay," said Bart.

"Thanks for the offer though," said Mary Anne.

"No problem. Do you want us to take Cameron while you study?" I asked.

"That would be great, thanks," said Mary Anne.

That night, Mary Anne was about to study while we left with Cameron. We were going to my house to have dinner anyway.

At dinner, after we ate, Bart took out a gift.

"Happy anniversary," said Bart, giving me a jewelry box.

"Wow. You remembered," I said with a grin.

When I opened it, it was a diamond ring.

"It's an engagement ring," said Bart.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, what I want to ask you is will you marry me and become Kristy Taylor?" asked Bart.

"Of course," I replied as we kissed.

That was perfect. I put the ring on.

The rest of my family were applauding. This was a nice surprise.

"What we can do is we can wait until next summer so we can still continue with our education before we get married," said Bart.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," I said. "What about July?"

"Or we can do it on your birthday," said Bart.

"Sounds good," I said.

When we went back, Mary Anne was done studying. I was carrying Cameron while he was asleep on me.

"I had just finished studying before you came," said Mary Anne.

"That's good. I'll go put Cameron to bed. He fell asleep on the way home in the car," I said.

"Okay. Thank you," said Mary Anne.

"Not a problem," I said.

That's what I did and changed Cameron into his pjs before putting him in bed. I came back out after that.

"Bart and I have news to give you," I said.

"Spill the beans," joked Mary Anne.

"We're engaged," I said.

"Wow," said Mary Anne. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Since we have one more year of college left, we decided to wait until next summer to get married," said Bart.

"That sounds like a good plan for you both," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed. "We're thinking of July or my birthday."

"That would be cool," said Mary Anne.


	2. Kristy Tells the Girls

I was still so excited to be Bart's fiancee. I couldn't wait to tell my friends the news. Some of them aren't around with us. Claudia is the only one who attends Stoneybrook Community College with us. She's studying to be an artist. She already won first place in the art show and has her own art and gallery shop. She plans to continue to do so when we're done with college. She doesn't plan to move anywhere right now.

We're having another art show in May as a final exam. She still wants to do it and if she wins again, she'd have a new art set according to her art teacher. Art stuff is a part of her grade. She has been taking classes that weren't hard for her. She likes it that way.

That night, my friends, who were visiting, and I gathered around at a diner. Stacey is studying to be an accountant at a New York City college. She stays with her father to save money for the dorms. She loves math. She's visiting for the weekend Jessi is studying to be a dancer in Stamford, so she lives with her family instead of staying there. Mallory is studying to be a writer in Hartford and is also here for the weekend. Dawn wasn't with us though. She goes to college in California to be a nutritionist. It's the same college where Sharon went. She was sent there by her parents.

Mary Anne told me she was going to tell Dawn on the phone and I didn't mind.

"Are you going us at the mall?" I asked.

"I wish, but I still have to study for Monday. Cameron's with Penny so you can join them," said Mary Anne.

"Want me to get him on my way back?" I asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks," said Mary Anne.

At the mall, I said, "I have news."

"What?" asked Jessi.

"I'm getting married next year," I replied.

"No way," said Stacey.

"Good for you," added Mallory.

I told them everything.

"We're happy for you," said Claudia.

"How come Mary Anne isn't here with us?" asked Jessi.

"She would like to join us, but she had to study for a test on Monday. Cameron is with Penny at this time. She offered to watch him while I'm here with you girls," I answered. "I told her I'd get him on the way home."

"That's good," said Mallory.

"It's good to have support system," said Stacey.

"I know," I said.


	3. More Unexpected News

After dinner, I picked up Cameron like I offered and went back to the apparment.

"Dad called. He's planning to move back here with Sharon soon," said Mary Anne.

"How come?" I asked.

"Even though he likes where he's working, he misses Stoneybrook," said Mary Anne.

"When is he planning to return here?" I asked.

"Next month. Carlos and Meredith are in college in New Hampshire, so it would be a good time. Dad will tell them so they would know. I'm sure Carlos would be glad since he grew up here like I did, which was why I'm here for college," explained Mary Anne. "Carlos will be done with college this year. All of his classes are done. And, he wants to move to Boston to be a basketball player. In fact, Dad told me the Celtics would like to have Carlos after he's finished with college since they have seen him play basketball for college on TV. He was so excited since it was his dream."

"Good for him," I said.

"I was glad for him. We'll probably watch him on TV when it's time," said Mary Anne. "Or we go watch him when he plays there on a weekend."

"That's a good idea," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

On Monday, Mary Anne was already done with her test before she left for her doctor's appointment. It's a follow up for her diabetes. That was her final class of the day. I did my homework before I picked up Cameron.

"He was rough with the kids today," Penny reported.

"Rough?" I asked.

"Yes, he would not share anything with them, so I had him on time-out," said Penny.

"I'll let Mary Anne know. She went for her doctor's appointment for her diabetes follow up, so she asked me to pick Cameron up," I said.

"Okay," said Penny.

"Is he still rough with them after his time-out?" I asked her.

"Yes, I told him his time-out will be longer," said Penny.

"Perhaps Mary Anne should punish him," I said.

At the apartment, I said, "Cameron, go straight to your room. Being rough with kids isn't nice. No one will want to play with you."

That's what he did. When Mary Anne returned, I told her what Penny told me.

"So, I sent him to his room to be punished," I said.

"Good idea. I should have him apologize to those kids tomorrow. If not, he will be punished until then," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," I said.

Then, Mary Anne spoke to Cameron and told him to apologize to the kids tomorrow otherwise he will be grounded until then. He agreed to do that.

"Will you ask Penny if he did when you get him?" asked Mary Anne. "If he didn't, let me know."

"Will do," I promised.

"I'll tell Penny when I drop him off before my first class starts," continued Mary Anne.

She goes easy on kids when she speaks to them, especially little ones. However, she is firm when it's time to get punished. She's not strict like her father and doesn't plan to be that way.

"Kaylee called me today. She's all done with college this year," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," I said.

She goes to college in New York City where she grew up. She wasn't with us. She had a weekend class. She was studying to be a doctor.

"She's going another college to finish studying to be a doctor. She's going to a medical school in Boston," said Mary Anne.

"That's great," I said.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

Kaylee was a twin. Kayla died at the age of 16 after battling cancer. It happened a year after Mary Anne moved to Maine. She became depressed for awhile. They were very close. Mary Anne is still close to Kaylee though although their friendship was on the rocks from time to time.

The phone rang.

"Excuse me," said Mary Anne as she went to get it. "Hello. Hi, Dad. Oh, cool. I can't wait to see you next weekend."

"I'm looking forward, too," said Mr. Spier.

"Where are you planning to live?" asked Mary Anne.

"Is there room for two more?" asked Mr. Spier.

"Yes. A couple who lived on first floor moved out, so I'll save that for you and Sharon," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, great," said Mr. Spier.

After they talked, she went to the landlord, who lives on first floor to tell him that her father and stepmother are moving in next weekend. They wanted her to tell him.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me," said the guy.

"No problem," said Mary Anne.


	4. Welcome Back, Richard and Sharon

A week later, Mr. Spier and Sharon officially moved in Mary Anne's apartment. We helped to bring in the boxes. Mr. Spier says he was planning to retire anyway. He has been a lawyer for many years and he figured it was time for him to retire to spend more time with his family.

"Do you plan to get a part-time job?" I asked.

"Not really," said Mr. Spier.

"I still got Penny to look after Cameron," said Mary Anne. "She baby-sits him when I'm in class and she keeps him when I do homework or study for exams."

"I can watch him anytime now," said Mr. Spier. "You can do that once you finish college and get a job as a fashion designer."

"Luckily, my boss can let me transfer to Stoneybrook Public Library since you won't be in Maine anymore," said Mary Anne. "I'll let him know tomorrow."

"Where's Cameron?" I asked.

"He has a play date with a friend," replied Mary Anne. "He'll be back later."

"That gave us time to help your father and stepmother with the boxes," said April.

"Mary Anne told me you got engaged," said Sharon.

"Yes," I said. "We plan to get married after I finish college. I'll be going into my last year of college."

"Good for you," said Mr. Spier.

"Logan is inviting me to his college graduation in June. They didn't want any kids there. He was a little disappointed because he wanted our son to watch him graduate," said Mary Anne.

"I agree," I said.

"He's going to see if Cameron would be an exception. He's a good kid," said Mary Anne.

"Especially in church," said April.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

"Even if you can't bring Cameron, I'll watch him while you're gone," said Mr. Spier.

"Okay, great," said Mary Anne. "Do you plan to return to your old job, Sharon, or are you getting a new one?"

"I'm planning to get a new job," said Sharon.

"That's good," said Mary Anne.

An hour later, Cameron returned from his play date. It was a friend from Penny's daycare. The phone rang and I answered, "Hello."

"Hi, is Mary Anne there?" asked Logan.

"Okay, Logan. Mary Anne, it's Logan," I said.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

"I'll watch Cameron while you're on the phone," I said.

It didn't take long when Mary Anne joined us.

"Unfortunately, I won't able to bring Cameron. Logan tried to let Cameron come, but it didn't work, but at least Dad would be baby-sitting while I'm gone," said Mary Anne.

"Thank goodness for your father," said April. "That's still not right. They still should let Cameron watch his father graduate."

"I agree," said Mary Anne.

"They probably had problem the kids in the past. That might be the answer," I said.

"You might be right on that," said April.

"I thought about that, too," said Mary Anne. "Logan is trying to get the dean to change their minds, but I don't think they will."

"Me, either," said April.

"At least you would be here for Claudia's art show in May," I said.

"I know, that's all I care about," said Mary Anne. "I wasn't planning to miss that one."

"Are your father and Sharon planning to join us for dinner tonight?" asked April.

"They're unpacking right now. They plan to settle in first in between," replied Mary Anne. "They said they can join us tomorrow night. In fact, they plan to join us for dinner every night since it would be just the two of them."

"I'm glad your father decided to retire," I said.

"I know. He didn't say anything to me when he told me he and Sharon were moving back here," said Mary Anne. "I do know he's been having suffering from heart attacks lately accoriding to Sharon. Now, I'm worried to put the burden on him to watch Cameron while I'm away, get a new job after college, and so on. I wonder if the heart attacks forced him to retire."

"Maybe," said April.

"April and I can watch Cameron while you're away if you don't want to count on your father. I don't blame you for that," I said.

"I should ask him to see if he still wants to do it first," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea," agreed April.

"I'll ask him tomorrow so I can let him and Sharon get settled in," said Mary Anne.

"Have you heard from Michelle lately?" I asked.

"Yes. She's feeling much better," said Mary Anne.

Michelle lives in Iowa and her best friend died from the same illness Kayla suffered before she and Mary Anne met. She almost killed herself one year. Luckily, Mary Anne saved Michelle in time. She was suffering from depression after her friend died. Worst of all, her boyfriend got killed in a car crash. At the time, Michelle discovered she was pregnant. But she wasn't ready to be a mother at the time. She had an abortion. She did it with Mary Anne's support during that visit. Her father lives here, but things didn't go well. She was mad at him for what he did: He left when she was a child like mine did. She tried to contact him after Madeline's death, but his phone was discontinued and that really hurt her. She choose not to see him anymore.

Mary Anne used to be depressed even when Kayla's anniversary comes around, but her son changed her life and keeps her busy. But Mary Anne saw a therapist to help her.

"Good," said April.

"I'm planning to invite the whole gang to my wedding next year," I said.

"That's cool," said April.

"I would like you girls to be my maid of honor," I said. "I would like Cameron to be the ring bearer."

"That's a cute idea," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said April.

"Maybe you can invite Michelle. I think that would do her good," I said.

"Sure," said Mary Anne. "She cut her father out from her life."

"Good," I said.


End file.
